1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a disc drive used for recording image or musical tune information in a disc (an optical disc or a magneto optical disc having optical transparency) and playing the recorded information, and more specifically to a slot-in type disc drive in which a disc emits light at insertion or ejection of the disc so that an excellent illumination effect can be exerted.
2. Description of the Related Art
Disc drives include one type in which a disc is loaded on a tray and carried into the disc drive and another type in which a tray is not provided but a disc is carried into the disc drive through a slit-like opening (slot) provided on the front face of an enclosure of the disc drive. The disc drive in which a disc is directly inserted into the opening is referred to as a slot-in type.
In the slot-in type disc drive, various types of provision of a light emitting body in the disc drive are proposed in order to improve visibility in a dark place or to provide an illumination effect. In the disc drive provided with a tray on which a disc is loaded, light emission of the tray is disclosed in Japanese Utility Model Laid-Open No. S60(1985)-194797. Also, light emission in the vicinity of the opening in the slot-in type disc drive is disclosed in Japanese Utility Model Laid-Open No. H02(1990)-072497.
The slot-in type disc drive with light emission in the vicinity of the opening has an effect that the position of the opening into which the disc is to be inserted is made clear even in a dark place. However, since the disc itself does not emit light, the illumination effect is poor. Thus, a disc drive with excellent visibility and illumination effect in a dark place is in demand in the slot-in type disc drive.